


夜

by Litai123



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: GO$H, M/M, Triple H红花会 - Freeform, chinese hip hop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 皮几万怎么会这么渣。。。。





	夜

**Author's Note:**

> 皮几万怎么会这么渣。。。。

布瑞吉想要一辆法拉利，但以他现在的经济程度来说这明显还是一个奋斗目标，不过他至少能向朋友借台SUV开开。

皮几万不知道以布瑞吉娇小的身材来看为什么他还要选笨重的SUV，结果被“跟你有关系吗”回呛。皮几万靠在椅背调到最后的副驾驶座上，暖气的程度刚刚好。布瑞吉骑在他身上让他的阴茎在自己身体里抽插，任他抚摸自己白皙的胸口。布瑞吉之前就猜测皮几万的叫床声会很好听，所以卯足了劲想让他舒服；他还觉得皮几万的嘴唇亲吻起来会感觉很好，尝试过之后发现果真如此。

两人在呻吟中都达到高潮了之后，布瑞吉把头搁在皮几万肩上温存了一会儿，接着立刻套上衣服麻利地翻回了驾驶座。

“你个哈批，连上衣都不脱真哩很没意思。”布瑞吉的气还没喘匀，接着他看见对方往窗外左顾右盼，又补充了一句，“这儿是我专用停车位，没人看见的，放心吧。”

皮几万果然又把头转回来了，布瑞吉想吐槽他的怂劲，但毕竟今天干得挺爽的也就算了。

“我送你回家。”他发动了车子。

布瑞吉作为刚毕业的大学生最近跟着他家Gai爷混，也是十分天真可爱但可以放肆地想干什么就干什么，想飞叶子就飞叶子，想跟谁做爱就跟谁做爱。今天他可是跟全国万千少女的性幻想对象皮几万搞了，但是他当然不会说出去。本来就只是打一炮的事儿，just keep it low。

“说起来，今天好像是我第一次看你把帽子和墨镜脱了的样子。”皮几万看了眼正在开车的布瑞吉说。他没说在他身上被自己操着的布瑞吉看起来是那么稚嫩，导致他心中甚至油然而生一股犯罪感，但当他想起他们差不多一样大之后还是打消了这种想法。

“今天还是我第一次看你把裤子脱了呢！真是够坦诚相见的了。”布瑞吉说，然后他看见皮几万没心没肺地笑了出来。

他们开到了皮几万家，却发现贝贝居然站在门口。

“我日。”布瑞吉没忍住骂了出来。如果欧阳靖是原子弹，那贝贝可明显是核弹级别的，碰见他简直跑都来不及。

然而皮几万只是淡定地开门下了车。布瑞吉看到他去跟贝贝勾肩搭背了之后就把车开走了，他不是怂，只是觉得留在这儿没什么用。

“你又飞多了？”皮几万小声问着搭住自己肩膀的人。

“我在你身上闻到了别人的味道。”贝贝听起来很生气。皮几万没有承认也没有反对，只是挠了挠脸打开了家门：“哦？你在外面天天有那么多女人陪，现在还管起我来了。”

“这不一样！”贝贝在他背后认真地说，“你跟她们都不一样。”

他看见皮几万笑着把帽檐压低了一点。


End file.
